Tamaki Ozu
|image = }}Tamaki Ozu (たまき おず Ozu Tamaki) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Daredevil' (超高校レベルのデアデビル, Chō kōkō reberu no deadebiru, Super High School Level Daredevil). History Early Life Hope's Peak Student Prologue Chapter One Appearance Tamaki has sharp red eyes and short, brownish-orange hair buried underneath a red crash helmet with an orange arrow reaching over the top. Her typical outfit consists of beat-up red sneakers, outgrown grey sweatpants, a red form-fitting top that reaches part-way up her neck, and an orange athletic hoodie with red arrows reaching up the sleeves to her shoulders. Personality Tamaki is excitable and upbeat. She is always looking forward to what's to come, while still embracing the present. The past serves little meaning to her, since she says the here and now is all that truly matters. She lives off adrenaline, always trying to accomplish something truly awesome whenever she gets the chance or has an idea for how to make a chance. She also has a habit of yelling, even when there seems to be no purpose or cause. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Daredevil Tamaki is able to perform incredible feats of bravery in the face of extreme danger. She prefers to live life in fast lane, and if there is no fast lane, she makes one herself. She has an obsession with extreme sports, whether official or her own creation. Her long list of accomplished stunts include tight roping between skyscrapers, rollerblading off the back of a van going down the freeway, jumping two buses(the long way) on a dirt bike, and so many others that make her friends and family wonder how she's managed to survive this long. Relationships Monokuma Tamaki shows to largely dislike Monokuma, partly for holding her and the others captive, with the other part being his responsibility for Kan's death. Robert Marren Tamaki and Razor are each other's closest companions at Camp Zetsubou. After Kan's execution, they spend the next day mourning over their lost friend together. She enjoys spending time with Razor and is impressed by his fighting skills, even though she is currently the superior combatant. Kan Kawabata Tamaki befriended Kan at the beginning of the Killing Game, forming a trio of friends with Razor at some point during Chapter One. After his execution, Tamaki takes noticeably longer than most of the other campers to get over his loss. Hirokazu Itami Tamaki is genuinely kind to Hirokazu, attempting to make conversation despite their notably different personalities. During the 2nd investigation, she manages to impress him by using her unusually defined eyesight to spot a small clue that he didn't. Quotes * "Pal-ey-oh-what-now?" * "I have a habit of getting up early! You know what they say: 'Carpe Destruction!'" * "Hey, don’t criticize my life choices!" * "Aw, what?! He must be a manipulative genius or something!" * "I’m sad now. I don’t like it." * "I’ve been told by several people in my old music classes that I’m tone-deaf or something." * "You are going down, little drummer boy!" * "Commencing ass-kicking in three! Two! One! Hajime!" * "As winner, I reserve the right to parade around with the loser on my back, so get comfy up there!" * "Whoa! How’d you do that?! Did you use some sort of shadow clone technique or something?!" * "Yeah! I’ll guard the crap out of it!" * "Our friend died. Also, we didn’t get to have the party we put so much effort into throwing, so we’re even more pissed than we would have been." Trivia * Tamaki's English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, was chosen for her role as Makoto Niijima in the video game Persona 5. * Tamaki shares an English VA with Komaru Naegi from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. * Tamaki shares a birthday with famous daredevil Evel Knievel. * Tamaki is the writer's 8th favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Daredevil